


Good.

by Softchelles



Category: Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: Drabbles, F/M, Far from home speculation, Identity Reveal, au where Michelle doesn't know he's Spiderman because she definitley does lmao, obligatory 'I saw all those set photos and now I have a lot of feelings' fics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-12
Updated: 2018-10-12
Packaged: 2019-08-01 03:59:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,006
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16277396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Softchelles/pseuds/Softchelles
Summary: "Are you okay?""I'm fine. I'm good."orThe one where MJ's usually pretty observant, but somehow she misses THAT ONE.





	Good.

**Author's Note:**

> This has literally NO editing at all. Like, usually I tidy it up at least a LITTLE BIT. But I had 30 minutes of free time and I just sat down and did this. So, if it's sloppy, worse than usual, YOU KNOW WHY. Don't @ me. 
> 
> Unless it's to talk to me about how this movie is gonna ruin my liiiiiifeeee in which case I'm on twitter @softchelles
> 
> As I said in the tags, au where Michelle doesn't know Peter Parker is Spider-man, because I believe, 100%, she does.
> 
> Enjoy~

There's one thing that had always been a constant in her life, and it's her crazy good observational skills. At the age of four, she picked up on the tense air between her parents, the two people who were supposed to love each other more than anything in the world. By seven, she noticed the perfume that lingered on her dad's coat no longer matched the kind her mom liked to wear. By the age of eight, the summer after her dad had left, she saw the correlation between mom picking up more hours and buying the less expensive generic versions of groceries, and only the bare necessities. Michelle never had any problem finding the context clues and filling in the blanks.

That all came crashing down around the same time she did.

It was not her fault. 

Some New York asshole, far too concerned with getting to where they were going to bother themselves with unimportant things like the people around them, bumped into her with such aggressive force that he knocked her to the ground, falling flat on her face off the curb. She pushed herself up, despite the pain in her leg from landing in such an awkward position yelling DON'T MOVE.

But she had landed in the street.  
She had to move.  
Clearly wasn't moving fast enough.

It all happened so quickly. The tires screeching, the horn blaring, and the "LOOK OUT!" followed by a thwip! noise and she couldn't process any of it before she was being swept off her feet and into the sky. 

What the hell-- the sky? The ground she had fallen to just moments before was now at least 20 feet below her.

And Michelle was usually pretty chill, about most things.

Not this.

She let out a scream, clutching her arms around the red and blue blur that had swooped her up. "It's okay! It's okay, I've got ya!" a voice far calmer than her own assured her. But how was this okay, how was any of this okay, she almost got hit by a car and now she was flying through the air with--

Oh.

She'd seen him before, all over the internet with his heroic antics. She saw him in real life, too, when they were back in DC and he saved her friends from their untimely deaths. But never this close-- her chest pressed against his, his hand holding her by her waist, hers wrapped tightly around his neck.

"Spider-man!" The observation slipped from her mouth before she could even think to stop it. 

He chuckled lightly, clearly amused by her 'no shit Sherlock' observation. "In the flesh."

He shot another web before lowering them back to the sidewalk. She was still so stunned, dazed, completely frozen in place. It was only after he spoke to her, asking, "Are you okay?" that she realized she was still wrapped around him, as if holding on for dear life. Just moments before, she had been. 

"Uh yeah," she replied, dropping to the ground instantly and taking a step backwards, allowing there to be some distance between her and the dude in spandex. "I just-- didn't see that guy until it was too late and he pushed me down, but I'm fine, I'm good."

"Good." 

There was something so familiar about this entire thing. 

It reminded her of a time in Decathlon a few weeks before, when she had been marching up the steps in the auditorium to officially start practice and she somehow missed one. Everyone was so caught up in their own things, she thought she was safe, and nobody had noticed.

But Peter had. 

"You good there, Jones?" 

He had laughed, not in a mean spirited way. Which maybe she would have deserved, had she still been the closed off bitch she had been in the years before. She was growing. Learning. Making friends. And Peter was one of them. 

"Yeah," she had sighed, clearly annoyed that her misstep had a witness. "I'm good."

"Good." 

Spider-man awkwardly clearing his throat brought her back to the present, reminded her that she was still here, he was still there, and he had just potentially saved her life. "Well, uh, good luck." He held up his hand, like he was waiting for a high five. And without thinking too much about it, she obliged, hitting his hand with her own. "I've gotta go," he motioned, turning away from her before turning back one last time. "Uh.... bye."

And with that, he was gone, shooting another web and disappearing, leaving her behind with nothing but a million questions and one mind boggling observation.

She knew that voice.

That voice was Peter Parker's.

And suddenly, all the clues she'd missed-- the weirdly organized internship, the constant tardiness, the never ending excuses-- all the times he vanished just when things started to go wrong-- all those crazy good reflexes that seemingly came out of nowhere-- the fact that he was one of the only teenagers, no, people-- who had an app just to listen to a police scanner on his phone-- all the signs started to add up. The dots connected. The lines were filled. 

Somehow she'd missed it, but it was all so blatantly obvious now.

 

She was frozen again. The bystanders, just as stunned as she was finally starting to move. A man touched her shoulder, asking if she was okay. A woman asked if there was anyone she could call for her. There was an excited tone that fell on the crowd around her, comments like "Was that Spider-man?" and "Did you see that?!" being thrown around her. But her heart was still racing-- from the fall, from the rescue, from the realization. 

Peter Parker-- the loser that she'd grown up with that had somehow managed to weasel his way past her walls and set up residency within the inner circle of her heart-- was flying around the city in tights like some wanna-be superhero.

Peter Parker was a superhero.

Peter Parker was Spider-man. 

"Well... shit."


End file.
